Lil Flexer
Omar Jermaine DeClark, '''better known by his stage name '''Lil Flexer is an American rapper and one of the three founders of the Flex Entertainment record label, alongside Yung Schmoobin and Lil Mosquito Disease. Music career 2018–present: Commercial debut DeClark always had a passion for music, listening to artists such as Lil Wayne and Kanye West while growing up. His dream was to become a rapper, and he would eventually do so. On March 6, 2018, he released his first song, titled "Ice on my Wrist". It was met with severe criticism as it was poorly made. Flexer admits that it was a terrible song. Soon after releasing Ice on my Wrist, Flexer met Water Handblast, who would later be known as Submarine Man and saw that he shared a passion in music with him. Flexer soon created a collective called Old Man Dad Records, including artists like Submarine Man and Lama Doodle. On April 19, 2018, Flexer released his debut album, Ice! under Old Man Dad Records, to more terrible reception, as the songs were very similar to Ice on my Wrist. It featured very small artists such as Slim Gunshot, $nipa D0lla and Yung Spiderboi55, who each have not even made one solo song. On October 5, 2018, Flexer released his song Pay Day, to mainly negative reviews. Many people said that he had improved greatly from his earlier works but that the song was still bad. Even his fellow labelmate Submarine Man criticized him for making the song. Flexer and Submarine Man then started a beef with each artist releasing multiple diss tracks on each other. Lil Flexer won the beef with his diss track, Talent, featuring Yung Spiderboi55, who Flexer regrets putting on the song, due to his extremely mediocre verse compared to Flexer's much better performance. On November 16, 2018, Flexer dropped his second album, Flexer for Life, to mixed to good reviews, getting many positive remarks about the album. The album featured memorable songs such as Iced to Death and Talent. In December 2018, Yung Schmoobin messaged Flexer on Twitter about a possible collaboration, which would later become YouTube Money: Reloaded. When the song was released, there were ideas of merging Old Man Dad Records with Asseating Records, a collective owned by Lil Mosquito Disease, who was also on Youtube Money: Reloaded. They soon merged and Flexer, Schmoobin and Mosquito founded a record label known as Flex Entertainment. Flexer and Submarine Man also resolved their beef around this time. On January 11, 2019, Flexer dropped a single titled "Glock & Uzi" featuring Yung Schmoobin and A.J. The single gained mixed to good reviews. Flexer's production was praised but some people thought that the artists did not fit on the beat. On April 18, 2019, another single, Crip Anthem featuring Lil Mosquito Disease, was released. Later in 2019, a deluxe edition of Flexer for Life was announced but later cancelled and Flexer began to work on a brand new album instead. On November 22, Flexer released a sequel to his hit song, Memes, featuring Submarine Man. Voice In the Flex Fan Server on February 4th, 2020, MusiklyGyfted claimed that he had found Flexer's real voice. He went into audacity and pitched it up until it sounded natural. Just to check he made sure the wavelengths lined up using the zoom tool. He sent the mp3 in the general chat which a few people saw. Critical reception His song "Iced to Death" appeared on Hip Hop HQ's Top 100 Worst Rap Songs of 2019 list at No. 53. Wild Wes - His "Ice!" album wasn't my favorite album at all. Then, he released one of the best albums from Flex Entertainment, in my opinion, "Flexer For Life" was awesome, the instrumentals are fire, there is no Auto-Tune, and it's overall amazing! Discography Studio Albums * Ice! (2018) * Flexer for Life (2018) * Unnamed Third Studio Album (2020) Singles Other Popular Songs Features * "Go Dumb" by Submarine Man * "YouTube Money (Reloaded)" by Yung Schmoobin featuring Big Baller B, Lil Meerkat, A.J., and Lil Mosquito Disease * "Bitch I'm the Best" by Lil Mosquito Disease Category:Rappers Category:Founders Category:Crips Category:Flex Entertainment Artists Category:Serious Artists Category:Critically Mixed Received Artists